


Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus

by SCFrankles



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus [1]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, gentle humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: The Forest had always been the bustling metropolis of the countryside... And tucked away under number 221 beech tree lived the world’s only basidiomycotic consulting detective, Sherlock Toadstool—with his faithful companion, myself, Doctor Fungus.
Relationships: Sherlock Toadstool & Doctor Fungus
Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142816
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mafief! Here is a story inspired by your lovely icon ^___^
> 
> * * *

The Forest had always been the bustling metropolis of the countryside, teeming with life of all kinds. Rabbits and squirrels… Violets and primroses… Oaks, elders, elms and beeches! And tucked away under number 221 beech tree lived the world’s only basidiomycotic consulting detective, Sherlock Toadstool—with his faithful companion, myself, Doctor Fungus.

It was an autumn evening and Sherlock Toadstool was deep in thought over a case that was rather uncomfortably close to home. Normally I would never disturb my friend’s cogitations but there was something else that needed worrying about, and the matter was becoming ever more pressing.

“Sherlock,” I began tentatively, “I… really need to speak to you about all these dead leaves.”

Sherlock Toadstool looked up at me, surprised out of his thoughts.

I hurried on. “They’re piling up everywhere and Mrs. Nature has been on at me yet again to get them digested. And I have been trying to manage it on my own but I honestly need your help, dear fellow. After all…” I trembled a little at the thought, “...we don’t want to run the risk of Mrs. Nature… you know… ‘evicting’ us.”

To my annoyance, Sherlock Toadstool seemed entirely unconcerned about my fears. 

“Pshaw, Fungus! I cannot afford any energy for mere digestion! There is absolutely no time today for eating and the petty threats of our landlady. All my efforts must be focused on solving the mystery of who it was that set fire to our beech tree!”

I instinctively glanced upwards, though I was already familiar with what I was going to see. The branches directly above Sherlock Toadstool had been completely burnt away. “So… you still don’t believe it was the result of that electrical storm last night?”

Sherlock Toadstool laughed a little. “Come, Fungus! Would Mrs. Nature really want to destroy her own property?”

I smiled weakly. “Well, she might not have been aiming the lightning bolt at the _tree…”_

But Sherlock Toadstool was not paying attention. “No, dear boy, forget about Mrs. Nature and those wretched dead leaves. I must continue my work on discovering the identity of my arch-nemesis!”

He returned to his thoughts and I was left with mine. I wished I could make him see that, despite his many enemies, it was indeed our landlady who was his greatest foe. 

And how great a foe I was soon to find out. 

I awoke abruptly in the night to the sound of a torrential downpour. My little patch of ground was protected by the branches and leaves above me but when I looked over to Sherlock Toadstool’s side, a dreadful scene greeted me. 

Rain was pouring down through the hole in the canopy, forming a mini-waterfall and stream on the forest floor. And though I looked desperately around me, there was not a sign anywhere of my dear friend.

Sherlock Toadstool had been washed away. 

Life went on. I mourned but gradually began to recover. And eventually a new neighbour sprouted next to me—as tall as Sherlock but, somehow appropriately, a dull grey rather than Sherlock’s bright red and white. We were polite to each other but I had little to do with my fellow forest dweller.

That is, until one spring day when we had an unexpected shower of rain. Before my astonished face, the neighbour’s dull grey coating washed away and there before me stood a familiar red and white toadstool.

 _“Sherlock!”_ I cried. “You’re not dead!”

“No… I just went underground for a while.” 

Sherlock Toadstool smiled a little awkwardly. 

“I am sorry I did not reveal myself to you earlier, Fungus. But I had to make sure Mrs. Nature was not aware I was back. I could not allow you to be put at any risk.”

Perfectly on cue, the ground shuddered. 

I looked at Sherlock Toadstool in horror. “Was that an earthquake? Does Mrs. Nature know you’ve returned?” 

Sherlock Toadstool inclined his pileus. “I feared this would happen. I must leave again immediately. I cannot place the whole of the Forest in danger.”

I understood of course, though I was heartbroken to lose Sherlock again, so soon after being reunited with him.

But it seemed my friend had considered this as well. “Would you come underground with me, Fungus?” he asked. “There is a little apiary nearby where we can resprout. We can spend the rest of our days in retirement, hidden safely under a beehive.”

I did not have to consider my decision for a moment. “Naturally, I will come with you, Sherlock!” The tremors were becoming stronger. “But… are you sure this apiary is far enough away?”

“Hmm…” Sherlock Toadstool looked around at the shaking trees, the air filled with the alarm calls of birds, animals and plants alike. “Perhaps we should go a little further afield until things… blow over.”

At this, a strong wind started up to go with the earthquake. “Thank you, Mrs. Nature,” I muttered.

“Let us retreat underground, dear fellow!” cried Sherlock Toadstool. He began to sink slowly downwards and I followed his example.

“But where are we going?” I called.

“Somewhere overseas…? We could stow away on a ship. What about the United States?” Sherlock Toadstool looked thoughtful. “I’ve always wanted to visit. Oo, I’ll need a suitable disguise…”

I frowned a little. “Sherlock, are you trying to draw on a _goatee—?_ You know what, never mind. We can discuss it later.”

I beamed at him.

“Here we go then! Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus are going to America!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mafief, they're on their way! ^___^


End file.
